Chuchotements de l'âme d'une sorcière
by Shiro nya
Summary: En cuerpo, mente y alma; el humano va cambiando. También lo hace una bruja…Muchos cambios y accidentes. Pero al final, no hay mal, que por bien, no venga…
1. Chapter 1

Mi fanfic, se sitúa cuatro meses después de que Maka acabo con el Kishin (Te amo Asura-sama +¬+). Ósea después del final del anime XP! Ah, y una pequeña aclaración antes de empezar el primer capítulo: El personaje principal estará con una nagra capa como Umehito Nekozawa, el presidente del club de la magia negra (El que tiene un títere de gato llamado Beelzenef) del anime Ouran Koukou Host Club n.n! Eso es todo. Ahora ¡LEAN XD!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen exclusivamente a Atsushi Okubo. No son míos, por desgracia.

Diálogo de personajes– / Pensamiento de personajes

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

I. ¡La broma, el cambio y el viaje!

Se levanto de su cama con pesadez, miro el reloj que colgaba de su pared, las seis y cuarenta y siete. Bien, mejor se levantaba de una vez, además dentro de poco serian las siete, su horario normal para despertar. Se dirigió al cuarto de aseo. Se desvistió y entro a la ducha. El agua cálida que emanaba de esta, la relajaba, se quedo bajo de ella por veinte minutos. Salió del baño, se seco el cuerpo, se vistió con su típico vestido negro y peino un poco sus cabellos rosas. Cogió sus libros y lapiceros, salió de su habitación, con dirección a su aula. Tomo la misma ruta de siempre, o mejor dicho, la única que Maka le había enseñado. Con paso lento y tímido, llego. Se instalo donde siempre. Decidió esperar a que Maka y los demás llegaran. Suspiro un par de veces. De pronto sintió que su sangre se agitaba - ¡Chrona! - Aquel ser que se había salido de su espalda, ahora se posaba sobre su cabeza - ¡¿En qué rayos estas pensado?! ¡¿Cómo rayos se ocurre primero venir aquí?! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Me voy a poner anémico por tu culpa. Es mas ahora soy hueso y pellejo! – P-pero Ragnarok, tu estas hecho d-de sangre negra – El más pequeño decidió desfogar su ira en agresión física. Empezaron sus muy conocidas jaladas de cabello - ¡Y-ya basta! Me duele, suéltame - ¡No te voy a soltar. Porque encima de que no me alimentas, me respondes! ¡Ahora sufre las consecuencias! – Mientras ella se quejaba, él reía y jalaba. De pronto un libro justiciero, noqueo al villano. Chrona levanto la cabeza, vio a Maka con su libro justiciero en mano y atrás de ella Soul, quien se reía sin parar de lo ocurrido – B-buenos días – Saludo a los dos – Ambos tomaron asiento - ¿Chrona, que te dije acerca, de lo que tienes que hacer cuando Ragnarok de pase de la mano contigo? – T-tengo que defenderme. L-lo sé, pero es que no se lidiar con la defensa personal – Dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza en forma de depresión total. Maka suspiro, su amiga se deprimía con facilidad. Y no solo eso también estaba la _cosita adorable_ de Rganarok. Era un malcriado, molestosos, inmaduro y caprichoso. Y sobre todo un martirio para la pobre de Chrona. La pelirrubia dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del salón, justo en ese momento entraban por ella, Kid y las hermanas Thompson. A los pocos minutos llegaron Black Star, que ya estaba gritando que superaba a Kami-sama, y tras él, Tsubaki. Para cuando llego Stein-sensei, todos los alumnos ya habían tomado haciendo – Buenos días clase. Hoy día diseccionaremos a una arma – Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco – Pero, no será cualquier arma, si no, una que es única en su especie – Dijo mientras sonreía tontamente – Bueno, empecemos. A ver, por favor, Chrona, pasa adelante y te hechas en la mesa para que pueda diseccionar a Ragnarok y a ti de paso – La peli rosa abrió sus ojos a más no poder y empezó a temblar. Su respiración se acelero. De pronto vio todo borroso, todo era oscuridad. Se había desmayado. - ¿Chrona? ¡Stein-sensei, Chrona se desmayo! – Grito Maka muy angustiada – ¿Enserio? Vaya, no esperaba que enserio se creyera la broma – Dijo despreocupadamente mientras se acercaba a ella – Veamos – La revisó un poco, para luego dar la orden de que la llevaran a la enfermería - ¡Yo la llevo! – Grito Black Star. En realidad lo único que quería era fugarse de la clase después de dejar a su amiga en la enfermería. La levanto por los aires, como si se tratara de una muñeca -¡Black Star agárrala bien! – Le regaño Maka - ¡No te preocupes Maka! ¡El gran Black Star la tiene bien sujeta! – La estrella del salón empezó a reír como desquiciado, pero en un acto de torpeza dejo caer al piso a Chrona - ¡¡¡MAKA CHOP!!! – El libro justiciero se hizo notar, tras dejar una gran marca en la cabeza del peli azul.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Entre gritos y golpes con libros, Chrona llego casi ilesa a la enfermería. Nigus-sensei la reviso una última vez y la llevo a su habitación, la deposito en su cama. Luego les dijo a ellos que no se preocuparan y que en unas horas ella recobraría la conciencia. Después de esto, los chicos regresaron a su aula, menos Black Star, que se quedo a que le vendaran la cabeza.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Se despertó algo adolorida, le dolía el cuerpo, como si se hubiera caído estrepitosamente al piso. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. En su mente hizo una recopilación de los hechos sucedidos con anterioridad. Se acordó de la disección y de su desmayo en plena clase. Se sentía un poco somnolienta, así que decidió lavarse la cara con agua fría. Después de refrescarse un poco, levantó su rostro, sus ojos chocaron su reflejo, sus pupilas se dilataron por lo que vieron en el espejo. Ese día en la mañana cuando salió, ella recordaba que su cabello era corto y desigual. Pero ahora observaba grandes mechones color rosas en su cabeza. Lentamente subió sus manos a su cara, se froto los ojos y se toco la cabeza, bajando poco a poco por los largos mechones. De acuerdo, esto era muy extraño. De un momento a otro, le había crecido el cabello y mucho, era muy largo, era como el de Liz….

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Tsubaki toco la puerta un par de veces - ¿Chrona-chan seguirá dormida? – Pregunto Tsubaki al grupo – Mmm…De repente tiene sueño pesado – Dijo Liz – O de repente sigue durmiendo por culpa de Black Star – Dijo Maka mirando mal a Black Star Maka tomo el picaporte de la puerta de Chrona, la abrió un poco y metió la cabeza. No vio a Chrona en su cama, al busco con la mirada, pero no vio nada. Decidió entrar –Chicos, voy a entrar un momento. Espérenme aquí por favor- Todos asintieron. -¿Chrona, estas aquí?- Pregunto Maka mientras se acercaba al baño. Lo primero que vio fue a _alguien_, de cabello rosado y largo -¿Q-quien eres?- Pregunto.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¿Q-quien eres?- Al escuchar esas palabras, volteo rápidamente y vio a Maka -Maka…E-eh p-puedo hacerte una pregunta - ¿Chrona? ¡¿T-te creció el cabello?! Ah, claro pregúntame - ¿Cuando yo estaba e-en salón, yo tenía el cabello l-largo? –No, tu cabello era corto. ¿Cómo te creció?- No tengo ni la menor idea y lo peor de todo es que… no se tratar con el cabello largo – Dijo mientras se deprimía – Esto es súper raro. Ah, espera, voy a llamar a las chicas. – Maka corrió hacia la puerta y la entreabrió – Tsubaki-chan, Liz, Patty, vengan, por favor- Las tres chicas se extrañaron un poco por el rostro de Maka, el cual demostraba nerviosismo. A penas las tres entraron, los chicos quisieron entrar también pero Maka los detuvo –Ustedes se quedan aquí – ¡¿Por qué?! – Replicaron los tres - ¡Porque yo lo digo y porque no pueden entrar a la habitación de una chica así nada más! – Pero Chrona no parece mujer – Dijo Soul en un susurro -¡¿Qué dijiste?!- N-nada – Mas te vale – Maka cerró la puerta de golpe – En parte tienes razón, no parece mujer – Dijo Kid asintiendo – Yo lo dije por molestar ¿Pero tú, por qué lo dice? – Pregunto Soul – Pues lo digo porque tiene un corte de cabello demasiado pequeño y sobre todo… ¡ASIMETRICO!...Además de no ser muy femenino que digamos – Mmm, puede ser – Dijo Soul.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Oh my god- Dijo Liz mientras veía a Chrona -¿Cómo paso esto Chrona-chan?- Pregunto Tsubaki – N-no lo sé, cuando me desperté ya estaba así – ¡Waaa, que lindo tu cabello, es largo y… y rosado kyajaja¡ - Reía Patty, mientras jugaba con el cabello de la peli rosa. Todas estaban pensativas y algo intrigadas por el hecho reciente. – Maka-chan… - Dijo Tsubaki -¿Qué sucede Tsubaki-chan?- Ahora que me acuerdo, Shinigami-sama nos mando por Chrona, para ir a la misión en Hungría – Es cierto…Dime Chrona ya te sientes mejor – Pregunto Maka, a lo que la otra asintió –Bien, entonces vamos de una vez- Todas se dirigieron hacia la puerta -¡Esperen!- grito Liz - ¿Qué pasa hermanita? – La rubia mayor suspiro y dijo – Chrona no puede salir así con el cabello suelto – Es cierto se pondrá un poco torpe en la misión, ella no está acostumbrada a tanto cabello – Dijo Maka –Eh…yo no lo decía por eso, si no porque su ropa no combina mucho con su nuevo _look_ – Dijo Liz con un sonrisa tonta –Chrona te voy a hacer una calita baja, para que no tengas los cabellos en la cara- Esta bien – Acepto Chrona. Maka le empezó a peinar un poco el cabello –Chicas… ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene un lazo?- Nooo- Dijeron en coro –Espera Maka, buscare en su closet – Dijo Liz. Cinco minutos, quince minutos, nueve minutos más, Liz se estaba demorando demasiado –Liiz...- Dijo Maka melodiosamente – Diime – Respondió la otra – Te pedí un laaazo- Ya seee -¡¿Entonces por qué demoras tanto?!- Ya voy, no te esponjes –Liz llego con un montón de ropa en mano- ¿P-para qué es la ropa? – Pregunto Chrona – Bueno, tienes un nuevo cabello, así que es hora de que cambies de ropa también – P-pero a mí me gusta esta ropa – Ya me di cuenta, tienes muchos vestidos iguales, por eso escogí lo mas diferente que pude encontrar - Ah, no no no , yo no me voy a cambiar d-de ropa –Si si si, si lo harás – M-Maka dile a Liz que no lo hare – Maka miro con una sonrisa malvada a Chrona – Si lo harás -.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¿Qué rayos hacen ahí adentro?- Se quejo Soul –No tengo ni la menor idea. Ya va más de media hora- Dijo Kid –Ahhhh…Kami-sama se aburre- Dijo Black Star suspirando. De repente el peli azul se paro frente a la puerta - ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntaron Soul y Kid -¡Algo que debí haber hecho hace veinte minutos!- Ambos vieron como Black Star formaba un puño con su mano -¡APURENSE MALDITASEA! ¡YA SALGAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – Gritaba mientras literalmente reventaba la puerta a punto de golpes _-¡Deja de gritar!- _Se escucho desde adentro de la habitación -¡Entonces apúrense!- Esta vez grito Soul _-¡Ya va, ya va!_- Grito Maka desde adentro. Hubo silencio y de pronto escucharon gritos _-¡N-no quiero cambiarme de ropa!- ¡Quédate quieta!-¡Tsubaki-chan cógela de los brazos!-¡Eso intento!-¡Patty deja de dibujar jirafas en las paredes y ven ayúdanos aquí!-¡Ahí voy hermanita kyajaja!-¡No!-¡Muy bien ya me harte, amárrenla!-¡Ahhhh!-_ Los tres chicos se asustaron un poco por todo el griterío, parecía que estaban matando a alguien ahí adentro. Kid se armo de valentía y toco la puerta -¿C-chicas todo está bien ahí adentro?- _Si, ya salimos_ – Dijo Liz – Ok - _¡Chrona sácate eso de encima! -¡N-no quiero!-¡Liz nos estamos olvidando del equipaje de Chrona! -¡Rayos! ¡Bien, metan esto, esto y…y toda esa ruma de ropa de allá!- _Después de escuchar unos golpes la puerta del cuarto de la peli rosa se abrió, vieron salía cuatro chicas y un bulto negro que se arrastraba en el suelo -¿Maka qué es eso?- Pregunto Soul extrañado. Maka suspiro –Es Chrona- Ah ya, Chrona… ¡¿Chrona?! ¿Pero por q… - Le hicimos un cambio de look, pero le da vergüenza salir así, asi que cogió una capa negra que tenia por ahí y se cubrió con eso – Chicos ahí que apurarnos en llegar a Hungría. Además ¡El atrasarse no es nada simétrico! – Dijo (Grito) Kid. Todos se apresuraron en salir de Shibusen.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Esto sí que me gusta- Dijo Liz mientras se relajaba en su cómodo asiento de avión. Esta vez, Shinigami-sama les había podido costear unos vuelos en avión para poder llegar más rápido, además después de la misión podían quedarse un par de días más. Liz volteo la mirada y choco con el lugar de Chrona, estaba al lado de Kid. Para que se siente como una persona normal fue toda una odisea, tuvieron que acomodarle bien la capa para que le cubriera todo el cuerpo. Vaya que era demasiado tímida, al extremo. Liz dejo de pensar en eso y volteo a ver a Patty, empezaron a conversar sobre la última edición de la revista _¨La rosa Revolucionaria¨_

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Se sentía extraña con esa nueva ropa, siempre la había tenido intacta en su closet, nunca se la había puesto y ni tenía pensado en hacerlo. Solo se la compro porque en aquella ocasión que se fue de compras las chicas le habían insistido. Ahora era todo un suplicio para ella. Al menos se sentía un poco más segura con su capa. Volteo la mirada hacia la ventanilla del avión, vio solamente al mar, azul e infinito, siempre igual. -¿Deseas algo de comer?- Se sorprendió un poco y volteo a ver a quien le hablaba. Era _Shinigami-kun. _–S-si- Respondió ella. Kid le alcanzo un emparedado de pollo, una botellita de gaseosa negra y unos dulces. Él también cogió lo mismo para comer. Ambos empezaron a comer tranquilamente. Kid hablo – Y dime ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te hicieron las chicas?- Al escuchar la pregunta, casi se atragante con el liquido que estaba tomando -¡¿Estás bien?!- S-sí, bueno, l-las chicas, cambiaron mi vestido y zapatos por otros, y a-además me pusieron unos accesorios mas – Entiendo, pero dime una última cosita… ¡¿LA ROPA QUE LLEVAS PUESTA ES SIMETRICA?! – Kid grito a todo pulmón haciendo que todos los pasajeros del avión los vieran, incluyendo sus amigos –A-ah, n-no lo sé- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?....Si es así, entonces, en el momento en que por alguna razón tengas que sacarte la capa, tu ropa puede ser simétrica o…asimétrica – Kid volteo a mirarla con cara de sádico – ¿S-Shinigami-kun, le ocurre algo? – Pregunto ella algo angustiada por las reacciones del Shinigami – Siii…Debo saber si tu ropa es simétrica o no. Sácate la capa- Las palabras que salían de la boca de Kid eran aterradoras, sobre todo porque las decía algo gangosas - ¡N-NO! – ¡SACATE LA CAPA! -¡NO!-¡NESECITO SABER SI TU ROPA ES SIMÉTRICA O NO! – Todo esto lo gritaban, mientras Kid le jaloneaba la capa, y ella se enroscaba más en la misma.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Se había sentado junto a Soul, Tsubaki con Black Star, Liz con Patty y Chrona con Kid. Ya había transcurrido un cuarto del viaje. Ahora las azafatas estaban pasando los alimentos. Ella y Soul optaron por tomar algo caliente y un emparedado. Ambos se encontraban comiendo y conversando amenamente hasta que escuchó unos gritos _- ¡N-NO! – ¡SACATE LA CAPA! -¡NO!-¡NESECITO SABER SI TU ROPA ES SIMÉTRICA O NO! – _De esos gritos pudo reconocer la voz de Chrona y la de Kid, aunque hablaba algo extraño. Volteo instintivamente y vio que él jaloneaba la capa y ella se la quitaba. Paso bien la bola de comida que tenía en la boca -¡Kid ya déjala en paz!- Grito Maka destrozándole los tímpanos a Soul en el proceso. Death the Kid, volteo a ver a Albarn -¡Pero necesito saber si su ropa es simétrica o no!- ¡Kid deja de ser tan obseso con la simetría!- Grito Liz de su asiento - ¡Chicos bajen un poco la voz por favor!- Grito Tsubaki - ¡Pero yo quiero v… -¡Ya cállense la boca! ¡Mocosos escandaloso! ¡Vallan a gritar a su casa!- Los pasajeros del avión hartos de tanto griterío, decidieron acabar con ello de una buena vez. Los seis adolescentes se sintieron algo avergonzados, se callaron. Pero aun así Kid quería ver. Hablo en susurros -¿Puedo ver? Por favor- Que no – Esta vez la ojiazul puso más determinación en sus palabras (Susurros). Después de recibir una negativa por parte de Chrona, Kid se quedo algo pensativo, ideo un plan infalible.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro am, en cuatro horas más, su vuelo culminaría en tierras húngaras. Sus ojos dorados registraron rodo el lugar, todos dormían, incluyendo a su compañera de al lado. Su plan sería llevado a cabo a la perfección. Con mucha cautela, empezó a deslizar la capa _– Soy más grande que el mismo Kami-_ Kid se asusto cuando escucho estas palabras, solo era Black Star que hablaba en sueños. El pelinegro siguió con lo suyo, ya estaba por descubrirle la cabeza, noto algo curioso, su cerquillo desigual, ahora era más largo y… ¿Simétrico? –_Soul, idiota…MAKA CHOP_- Esta vez era Maka la que hablaba dormida, y ahora que Kid se fijaba bien, Maka tenía abrazada a una enciclopedia de 70, 526 páginas, como si fuese un osito de peluche. Qué extraña que era su amiga. Respiro hondo y volvió donde la peli rosa, pero al voltear donde ella se choco con unos llamativos ojos azules –Ah, eh, yo. Dime por favor si tu ropa es simétrica o no. _Please_- Dijo el juntando sus manos en señal de ruego. Chrona lo miraba con molestia, algo anormal en ella. Saco sus manos de su capa y acerco el rostro de Kid al suyo y le susurro al oído – Que molesto eres – Dijo la peli rosa fastidiada. El shinigami se quedo frio por la reacción de Chrona. Ambos se miraban fijamente -¿Qué me ves?- Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos azules. Kid estaba sin habla –Al menos sírveme de almohada- Acurruco su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro. Death the Kid, se quedo totalmente impresionado con la actitud de Chrona, era la primera vez que actuaba tan altaneramente. Eso era súper-raro.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Había soñado con jirafas toda la noche, al despertar lo primero que hizo fue bostezar, miro a su lado, estaba su hermana mayos, mas allá Tsubaki y Black Star, Maka y Soul y Kid y Chrona. Todos dormían. Se percato de algo que la hizo reír -¡Kyajaja! ¡Kid-kun y Chrona-chan se quieren mucho y se dan muchos besitos!- Todos los pasajeros del avión se despertaron por los gritos y carcajadas de Patty. Al escuchar los gritos, abrió sus ojos rápidamente. Estaba algo aturdida por despertarse recién. Subió un poco la mirada y vio a Maka, quien tenía la boca completamente abierta y la miraba fijamente, a su lado estaban Soul y Black Star, reían estruendosamente. Tras ellos se encontraba Tsubaki, que estaba algo sonrojada y también estaban Liz y Patty que también la veían mientras sonreían pícaramente. Alzo su cabeza y choco con el rostro de Kid. En el acto se separo de él bruscamente, provocando que se despertara. Kid miro a su alrededor, vio a Chrona cerca de él, sonrojada a más no poder. Soul y Black le gritaron desde sus asientos -¡Bien ahí con Chrona, Kid!- El oji ámbar, se extraño mucho por el grito de sus dos amigos. Recordó todo en un instante y armo un rompecabezas no muy difícil de resolver. Seguramente todos ellos habían visto a Chrona ACURRUCADA en su pecho. Pero aun tenía algo que no le cuadraba, el porqué fue que Chrona había actuado tan raramente ayer en la noche. Por un momento se olvido de eso y le dio prioridad a otra cosa -¡¿Como que buena con Chrona?! ¡¿Qué quieren decir con eso malpensados?!- Grito exaltándose mucho -¡Nada, tu lo sabrás!- Grito Soul -¡Todos ustedes son unos malpensados y unos…!- _Estimados pasajeros, les informamos que dentro de quince minutos llegaremos a tierras húngaras, gracias por haber escogido líneas aéreas Hades. Que tengo buenos días.-_ La azafata ya había anunciado que el avión ya iba a aterrizar. Todos dentro del avión se sentaron para estar listos.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Todos bajaron del avión y en las puertas de la estación aérea, se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente sesenta años, el era un chofer privado que Shinigami-sama había contratado para ellos. Ahora les esperaban ocho horas más de viaje en la carretera hacia los Cárpatos.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-M-Maka- La mencionada miro a su amiga –Dime Chrona- Ahora q-que me acuerdo, no me has dicho en qué consiste nuestra misión – Cierto, bueno tenemos que ir a capturar a Erzsébet Bathory, más conocida como La condesa sangrienta. La leyenda cuenta de que era una condesa, que al darse cuenta de que poco a poco iba perdiendo su belleza, decidió hacerle caso a unos consejos de su nana, una practicante de la magia negra, los famosos consejos consistían en bañarse y beber sangre de vírgenes. Además de eso la condesa tenía tendencias lésbicas. Y como su esposo años antes había fallecido, ella hacia lo que le venía en gana – P-pero, si es un solo espíritu por qué nos mandan a todos – Es que en el castillo, donde ella moraba, fue donde se consumaron todos estos crímenes y Shinigami-sama no sabe si pude haber mas Kishin's ahí. Por eso vamos todos – La peli rosa asintió, y miro por la ventana, a lo lejos pudo divisar un castillo enorme y lúgubre. Se cubrió más con su capa negra.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Jóvenes, yo llevare sus equipajes a la mansión de Shingami-sama. Volveré por ustedes mañana en la mañana. Adiós y suerte – Apenas terminó de decir estas palabras, el anciano subió rápidamente a la limosina y acelero de regreso a la ciudad lo más rápido que pudo. Maka suspiro -¡Bueno chicos entremos de una vez!- Todos asintieron y se adentraron dentro del lúgubre castillo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

El lugar se encontraba lleno de telarañas y murciélagos. Todo estaba en silencio –Que horrible lugar, esta descuidado y asimétrico- Decía Kid entre lágrimas –Guarda silencio- Le regaño Liz. Subieron por unas escaleras de caracol, y llegaron a un segundo piso, había un corredor enorme lleno de habitaciones. Se suponía que la habitación de la condesa era la última de todas. Siguieron caminado hasta llegar a las puestas de esta. Maka tomo el picaporte de la puesta y lentamente empezó a abrirla. Dentro de la habitación se escuchaba una melodía de piano con violín, era una tonada clásica. La habitación se encontraba en perfecto estado, pero en el suelo se encontraban varias mujeres, muertas y desangradas. Y más allá a la altura de un balcón, estaba otra mujer de vestido de antaño, que bailaba sola al son de la música, mientras tomada en una copa, un cierto elíxir de color rojo, sangre fresca. -¡Condesa Erzsébet Bathory, venimos por tu alma!- Grito Maka imponente. La dama dejo de danzar, puso su copa encima de una mesita de noche y volteo a ver a los ojos a quien había osado retarla de tal manera. Era una mujer de facciones bellas, piel blanca, cabellos rubios cobrizos hechos en un moño alto y de cuerpo refinado. La condesa empezó a dar pequeños pasas hacia ellos, tres de cuatro técnicos ya tenían a sus armas en sus manos, listas para el ataque –Que atrevimiento de ustedes. El invadir mi propiedad sin anunciarse antes. Que desfachatez de su parte – Hablaba pausada y educadamente -¡Ja, vieja bruja acaso crees que por unas cuantas palabras bonitas nos vas a engañar! ¡Te informo algo, estas a punto de enfrentarte a una estrella!- Grito Black Star -Insolente- Tan rápida como una estrella fugaz, llego al lado del peli azul, le propino una bofetada tan fuerte, que él salió estampado contra una de las paredes - ¡Black Star!- Gritaron todos sus amigos preocupados por él. En un momento de descuido, la condesa sigilosamente se acero a Maka y le susurro al oído –_Que bonita, serás perfecta, para que mi piel siga tan hermosa_- Albarn sudo frio, y poco a poco fue viendo al espíritu a los, ahora su forma era distinta, su boca se había agrandado enormemente con dientes afilados, sus ojos ahora eran desorbitados, sus brazos y piernas eran extremadamente largos y acababan en tres filosos picos - ¡MAKA!- Maka reacciono al escuchar la voz de su compañero. En un ágil movimiento se alejo del espíritu -¡Pues te quedaras con las ganas. Porque yo no pienso morir en tus garras. IDIOTA!- ¡Como desees! – El kishin trepo el techo le habitación, rompió las puertas y salió de ella. Todos salieron tras el demonio, incluyendo Black Star, quien ya se había recuperado del golpe -¡Maldito demonio!- Kid empezó a dispararle con sus armas gemelas -¡Tus balas no me hacen nada!¡Son como el maldito rose del viento!- Se burlo – ¡No te descuides!- Maka llego por tras suyo, e intento cercenar su cabeza, pero su oz no corto nada, se quedo incrustada en el cuerpo del demonio. La pelirrubia de alejo rápidamente – Te contare algo curioso, desde que también consumo almas mi cuerpo en ocasiones es tan duro como la piedra- Sonrió macabramente -¡Modo espada demoniaca!- Black Star hizo un ataque delantero. Lo esquivo. Se les estaba asiendo difícil derrotar al kishin. Sin darse cuenta habían acabado en el patio del castillo. Era una vista horrorosa, había cientos de cuerpos en descomposición.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

No podía ayudarlos, por alguna razón Ragnarok no respondía a los llamados que ella le hacía. Qué podía hacer, sus amigos se estaban enfrentando a un demonio muy fuerte y si esta situación seguía así, quizá acabaría en tragedia. Los siguió corriendo hasta en patio del castillo. Para cuando llego, un olor asqueroso inmundo llego hasta ella, carne putrefacta. Vio como el kishin iba a golpear a Maka, pero Soul, tomo su forma humana y recibió el golpe por ella -¡SOUL! ¡Soul reacciona!- Su amiga estaba desesperada. -¡R-Ragnarok, por favor hazme caso y sal de una vez!- No obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo sintió como por su broza un liquido iba escurriéndose hasta llegar a su mano, donde se formaba su espada -Gracias- Susurro. De la nada su respiración se acelero. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¡Tamashi no Kyoumei! ¡Cañón de la Muerte!- Kid se posiciono para dispararle al kishin. _Bam bam bam_. Bathory pudo esquivar a duras penas el ataque de Kid. Fue directamente donde él, para poder atacarlo, atravesarlo con uno de sus filosos miembros. Black Star también ataco al Kishin.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Mientras sus dos amigos luchaban, ella intentaba por todos los medios hacer que Soul reaccione. El demonio, no le había provocado ninguna herida sangrante, solo estaba inconsciente. De un momento a otro vio como Kid y Black Star, salían volando por los aires con un solo golpe – ¡Kid, Black Star!- Grito preocupada –_Parece que te has equivocado. Si morirás en mis manos jajaja_- Como acto reflejo lo único que hizo Maka fue atraer más el cuerpo de Soul al suyo y agachar la cabeza esperando lo peor -¡MUERE!- La condesa sangrienta, levanto uno de sus brazos, sería suficiente para cortar la vida de la pelirrubia - ¡Screech Beta! – Sintió como su brazo fue cortado. Sus ojos desorbitados dieron con _el_ responsable, una persona con una capa que le envolvía todo el cuerpo. Lo había visto llegar con aquellos chiquillos. Pero hasta ese momento se había reservado de atacar -¡Maldito, te vas a arrepentir de haberme tocado! ¡A mí, una dama de la alta alcurnia!- Como pudo, y con todas sus fuerzas la condesa, se dirigió donde _él. _Dio un golpe certero en su hombro, esperando ver sangre pura y roja, vio un líquido negro. Sangre negra. -¡¿Qué rayos eres?!- La portadora de la sangre – Se caso la capa negra dejándose ver por completo. Estaba completamente vestida de negro. Tenía un polo de hombros caídos, manga corta y con tres broches cuadrados blancos, para unir la prenda negra; a partir de sus codos llevaba mangas negras; también traía una falda tableada negra en totalidad; de calzado tenía unas botas –zapatillas (Así como las de Converse) negras y unas pantis negras. Y su cabello rosado estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas (Cortesía de Maka) –Con que eras una chica, mejor así. Al fin y al cabo ¡Tendré el placer de beber tu extravagante sangre de tus propias venas!- Intento incrustar mas sus garras en ella. _Crack. _Sus filosas garras empezaron a resquebrajarse y a romperse –¡No pude ser, como es posible que me pase esto!- Dijo mientras miraba sus garras destruidas –Te contare algo, la sangre negra no es nada común, en realidad es un escudo muy poderosos, hace que mis células se endurezcan. Es más, ahora que lo pienso son contadas las cosas que pueden herirme., Y desgraciadamente dentro de esa lista, no te encuentras tú – Arrogante, Aquella mocosa se había atrevido a hablarle como si ella fuera la peor basura del mundo. Le enseñaría por qué a La condesa Erzsébet Bathory se la respetaba -¡ESAS FUERON TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS!- _B__lade Needles_ – Corto las venas de su muñeca, lanzo sangre a la tierra y antes de que La condesa, pudiera hacer algo, todo su cuerpo se encontraba incrustado entre unas agujas negras.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Vio como el kishin, se retorcía de dolor. Maldecía e insultaba a Chrona, pero ella solo sonreí pacíficamente ante las acciones de del demonio. –M-Maka- Rápidamente miro hacia abajo -¡Soul! ¿Estás bien, te duele algo?- No nada – Soul se reincorporó, se sobo un poco la cabeza –Ese maldito kishin. Aun no lo derrotan ¿Verdad?- No, pero Chrona… - Traga – Maka y Soul dirigieron sus miradas, hacia donde estaba la peli rosa y el kishin. Ella había cortado una de sus manos, y la sangre negra que empezaba a chorrear, se la hizo tragar La condesa – A que nunca haz probado un sabor parecido – Entrecerró sus ojos azules - ¡Blade Slight! – _Splash_. El cuerpo del kishin se reventó como si fuese un globo, del cual salió mucha sangre.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Bueno esto fue el 1º capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, déjenseme sus review y si quieren algunas sugerencias tambien X3!


	2. Chapter 2

II. Lágrimas. Bajo fianza.

Su espada saco su larga lengua, para coger el alma de color rojo. Sintió siete miradas encima suyo. Respiro hondo. Alguien se acerco a ella -¿C-Chrona te encuentras bien?- La peli rosa abrió al boca para responder. Pero de la nada la tierra empezó a temblar y los cuerpos que ya hacían en el suelo, empezaron a levantarse y a unirse en un solo ente. Amorfo y grotesco, entre balbuceo dijo -¡Ustedes…Maaataron a mi…niñaa!- Maka dedujo rápidamente, que se trataba de la nana de La Condesa, la que practicaba magia negra y que también la aconsejo a llevar un tipo de vida siniestra y desalmada. El horrible ser pronto comenzó a atacarlos sin descanso alguno, con lo que parecían unos tentáculos. Nuevamente los técnicos empuñaron sus armas -¡TAMASHI NO KYOUMEI!- Los tres realizaron la resonancia de almas – ¡Cazador de Brujas!-¡Cañón de la Muerte!-¡Shadow Star. Primer kata. Cadena oscura!- En forma lineal, los tentáculos cayeron uno a uno, intentando aplastar a sus oponentes -¡Ataque del seis!- Maka ataco formando con su oz un seis, corto unos cuantos tentáculos, pero rápidamente se regeneraron con más carne humana. _Boom boom boom_. Kid ya había empezado a disparar continuamente sin descanso. Mientras Black Star, con sus habilidades de asesino, le estaba causando al kishin lo que serian heridas graves, pero este se regeneraba a una velocidad increíble, parecía que nada podía acabar con _ella_. –Aullido del Alma..¡Screech Gamma!- Corrió hasta donde estaban ellos, para poder axuliarlos - ¡Té maldita, tu fu..istee!- El kishin había enloquecido por completo. Atacaba a Chrona sin parar. Se había olvidado de los otros tres y se concentro especialmente ene al peli rosa, que se defendía como podía - ¡CHRONA!- Maka grito desesperada. La primera idea que cruzó por su cabeza fue: _La va a matar_.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Aunque podía volar, gracias a las alas de sangre negra, no la ayudaban en mucho para poder atacar de lleno al Kishin. Tampoco podía escapar, entre docenas de tentáculos se perdió. Volteo la mirada, al escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre. No le dio importancia. De la nada sintió que su respiración se cortaba y que algo apretaba su corazón. En un momento de descuido, uno de los tentáculos la golpeo fuertemente, estampándola contra la tierra. Quiso reincorporarse, pero entonces, se sintió peor. _¡Cof Cof! _Cayó al piso una gran cantidad de sangre negra. Se asusto.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Makenshi había caído como una ve herida, el endemoniado kishin, seguía gritando y ahora se carcajeaba del dolor de la peli rosa. En el instante, todos sus tentáculos se irguieron y apuntaron exactamente donde ella. No tenía escapatoria. -¡Liz, Patty. Quédense acá!- Soltó a sus armas gemelas y corrió lo más rápido que el dieron sus piernas.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Un dolor espantoso recorría su cuerpo, por culpa de esto estaba paralizada. Vio que el kishin se acercaba a ella listo para matarla. Que horrible y efímero fin el que le esperaba. Cerró los ojos esperando que su verdugo culminara con su vida. Pero entonces, sintió que alguien la cargaba en brazos y a duras penas lograba sacarla de ahí -_Maldición_- Susurro su salvador, al ver que lo tentáculos cerraban cualquier salida. Entre una y otra pirueta lograron escapar. Maka llego corriendo donde ellos -¡Kid, que valiente. Gracias por rescatarla! ¿Están bien Chrona?- Miro fijamente los ojos verdes de su amiga – Tu puedes…matar al kishin- dijo en susurros tenues -¿P-pero cómo?- El Cazador de Demonios – No había usado el cazador de demonios desde hace meses. Pero si era la única manera de poder detener al horrible ser, lo haría. Su rostro enserio – Soul, vayamos por esa alma de kishin – Eater simplemente llego hasta donde su compañera, tomo su mano y se convirtió en arma - ¡Tamashi no Kyoumei! ¡Ahhhh! ¡CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS!- Su hoz tomo una forma peculiar. Corrió directamente hacia el kishin, sin miedo, sin temor alguno. Con un solo golpe basto, aquel horrible ser, ya era cosa del pasado.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Toco una de sus manos, estaba fría. Además su respiración era entrecortada –Chrona. Chrona – La llamo insistentemente hasta que abrió sus ojos - ¿Te siente muy mal?- Tengo frio y mucho…sueño –Se durmió en sus brazos- Kid-kun ¿Chrona-chan está bien? – Pregunto Patty. El negó con la cabeza –Entonces hay que llevarla a la casa para que se recupere – Lo sé, pero el anciano vendrá por nosotros dentro de dos horas aproximadamente – Tsubaki se acerco a ellos –Kid-kun, entonces hay que abrigarla con lo que tengamos-Bien. Tsubaki, por favor tráeme su capa. Hasta por allá – Dijo el pelinegro, mientras con el dedo señala la prenda.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Aquellas dos malditas horas, se habían hecho eternas. Su amiga estaba mal y el bendito anciano que no aparecía. A los lejos pudo divisar un par de luces – ¡Ahí está el viejo!- Grito Black Star. –Hola jóvenes. Y díganme pudieron derrotar al kishin- Si, pero llévenos lo más rápido posible a la casa, uno de nosotros está mal –Dijo Kid- Bien, suban por favor –Todos los chicos empezaron a subir, pero entonces – ¡Maka!- Grito Kid - ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Chrona no puede sentarse-¿Por qué? –La abrigamos demasiado- Era cierto, tenia encima su capa, la gabardina de Maka, el saco de Kid, la casaca de Soul, las chaquetas de las hermanas Thompson y un abrigo color crema de Tsubaki. La pobre chica era una momia de ropa – Entonces que valla en forma horizontal encima de nosotros -Bueno- La puso tal y como dijo Maka –Bien ya estamos listos, ahora señor, por favor llévenos las más rápido posible - ¿Qué tan rápido? - ¡Todo lo que de la limosina! –Grito exasperado el pelinegro- Bien, agárrense –Piso a fondo el acelerador. - ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Gritaron todos los chicos. Demasiada velocidad.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Después de su viaje en limo, y de un accidente estomacal con Liz. Llegaron a la casa, que más bien era una mansión, con motivos decorativos al estilo _Shingami-sama. _Entraron -¿A-a dónde la llevamos?- Pregunto Maka –Ah, espera. ¿Señor, dónde quedan las habitaciones?- En el segundo piso joven –Bien gracias. ¡Al segundo piso!- Todos alzaron a Chrona en el aire, estaban subiendo las escalaras en fila, cuando Soul se tropezó, haciendo que los demás también perdieran el equilibrio. La peli rosa, la cual seguía inconsciente, rodo escaleras abajo -¡HAY NO, CHRONA SE CAYO!- Grito Albarn. Todos bajaron rápidamente y esta vez no la dejaron caer. Entraron a la primera habitación que vieron. La depositaron en la cama -¡Llamare a un medico!- Grito Maka -¡Voy por su ropa para cambiarla!- Grito Liz – ¡Vamos por sabanas y colchas! – Gritaron Soul y Kid -¡Debo ir al baño!- Grito Black Star mientras corría los servicios higiénicos.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

El doctor la reviso de pies a cabeza –Bueno, en realidad no puedo decir exactamente lo que tiene. Pero, por favor, que no haga movimiento brusco y sería mejor que vuelvan cuanto antes a Shibusen, para que la atiendan mejor - Gracias doctor –Dijo casi en un susurro Maka – Lo acompaño hasta la puerta –Dijo Tsubaki mientras seguía al doctor. –Maka, mejor vamos a descansar – Dijo Soul – Soul tiene razón. Todos hemos tenido una larga noche – Dijo Kid. Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Ya era más de medio día, y los chicos recién empezaban a despertarse, desayunaron-almorzaron algo ligero, ya que en la despensa no había mucho –Chicos, que tal si vamos a comprar la despensa – Sugirió Tsubaki con una sonrisa. A todos les pareció buena idea –Yo no iré. Me quedo para cuidar a Chrona – Dijo Maka, quien ya se estaba levantando de la mesa para correr hacia la habitación de Chrona.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

La peli rosa seguía durmiendo. Parecía que su sueño sería eterno. Maka entro a la habitación, jalo una silla y se sentó a observarla, como si esperara a que ella despertara. Soul entro a la habitación seguido de Kid -¿Maka, vamos con los chicos a hacer las compras?- No, me quedare a cuidarla. Además si todos nos vamos nadie podrá asistirla si necesita algo –Pero, está descansando y además…-Maka ve con ellos, yo me quedare a cuidarla - Dijo Kid con una sonrisa serena. La pelirrubia negó con la cabeza –Vamos ve, ve. Por esta ocasión la hare de enfermero de Chrona – Le insistió Kid –Pero yo…- Nada, Kid ya se ofreció. Así que vamos. – Soul la tomo de las manos y la guio hasta la puerta. Aunque ella ponía algo de resistencia. Después de que Maka salió, Soul metió la cabeza –Gracias Kid- De nada -.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

_-Din don, din don. Las campanas aun suenan- Le susurraron al oído, una voz muy conocida para ella. Tenía miedo. Todo era obscuro, y lo único que podía diferenciar entre tanta obscuridad era dos grandes campanas, que se suspendían en el aire. El din don, que transmitían, le aterrorizaba. El ambiente estaba frio. Todo su cuerpo tiritaba- ¿Qué sucede, acaso hora le tiene miedo a mamá?- Pregunto sarcástica, una voz muy familiar para ella. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia las campanas. Rápidamente sus ojos percataron, como un cuerpo escurridizo y largo envolvía a una de ellas. Por último pudo ver la cabeza de un serpiente –Chrona, que mala hija. Ya no me quieres…Pero no te preocupes, yo sé que la culpa la tiene ellos…Ven vuelve con mamá…Chrona-Como un instinto de protección la peli rosa retrocedió, aterrada, pensando solo en como escapar – Que mala niña…-Fue la ultimo que escuchó._

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Estaba mirando algo de televisión. Un programa sobre bebes `Siameses`, interesante tema a su parecer -_¡AHHH!_- Se sobresalto al escuchar el grito. Primero no supo de donde venia, luego recordó: _'Chrona seguía dormida en el segundo piso, supuestamente'._

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Sintió que varias lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Rápidamente los últimos sucesos se le vinieron a la mente, ella no era así, se sintió confundida. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloro en silencio. Al poco tiempo, escucho que la puerta del cuarto donde estaba, se abrió de golpe. Dejando ver a un joven shinigami preocupado –Despertaste ¿Estás bien? ¿P-por qué estas llorando?- Ella negó con la cabeza gacha y se empezó a secar el rostro con las manos. A su lado la cama se hundió un poco –Al menos dime por qué gritaste- Una…pesadilla –Susurro ella, mientras nuevamente sus ojos se inundaban. Intento nuevamente secarse - ¿Qué pasa? – No puedo. No puedo dejar de llorar…snif – Le cogió las manos –Cálmate, no tienes porque desesperarte. Además, si te hace sentir mejor, sería bueno que llores – En sus labios Kid pinto una sonrisa. Chrona bajo un poco la mirada -Gracias- Volvió a llorar con la cabeza baja. Kid la jalo hacia él y la abrazo. La peli rosa se aferro al pelinegro, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¡No puede ser que lo tengan!- Black Star se encontraba frente a una caja de cereal de nombre `_Sweet Star_`. Lo cogió con una de sus manos, y lo quiso llevar hasta él, pero algo o evitaba. Un niño e uno cinco años –Kami-sama quiere el cereal. Suéltalo mocoso- El pequeño negó con la cabeza – ¡Suéltalo mocoso. Yo lo vi primero!- Jalonearon la caja fuertemente, y se partió en dos dejando caer su contenido al piso. Al menor se le asomaron dos lagrimones por los ojos –Ja. No me digas que el bebé quiere llorar – Dijo burlándose. El niño estaba con el orgullo herido, así que decidió usar su mejor arma –¡MAMA! ¡HAY UN SEÑOR QUE DICE QUE SOY MUY BONITO Y QUE ME VA A LLEVAR CON ÉL! -

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

- Muy bien, ya tenemos lo suficiente para estos días, ahora solo falta pagar – Dijo Soul. Todos ya se dirigían a la caja. Cuando apareció gateando en el piso, Black Star –T-Tsubaki, ayuda- El peli azul, estaba golpeado, arañado y mordido -¿Black Star que te paso?- Una loca y un niño feo, me atacaron –Que horror- Dijo Tsubaki mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse -¡Guardia ahí está el pedófilo!- Grito una mujer, y tras ella venia un guardia de seguridad. Se acerco a Black Star – A ver joven, me va a tener que acompañar a la delegación -¡Yo no soy ningún pedófilo! ¡Además ese niño es feo!- ¡¿Cómo que mi hijo es feo?! -¡Así es señora, su hijo es feo!- Señor guardia, estoy segura de que todo es un malentendido. Yo lo conozco y sé que él no es un pedófilo, demente tal vez pero no pedófilo – Maka defendió a su amigo. El hombre entrecerró sus ojos –Mmm…Tal vez usted sea una cómplice de él- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo no soy pedófila! ¡Y sabe que, mi amigo tiene razón, ese niño es demasiado feo como para que alguien se lo quiera robar! –¡Usted no la puede acusar sin pruebas!- Grito Soul –Basta. Eh decidido que todos se van a la delegación conmigo- ¡Usted no nos puede hacer eso! – Bájeme la voz, igualada – A Liz Thompson, nadie le decía igualada, y menos un guardia de un súper mercado. LA violencia empezó cuando Liz, de un golpe, le rompió la nariz guardia.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Él se encontraba cruzado de piernas y ella con las rodillas recogidas. Estaban en el primer piso, mirando la TV, desde un sofá. Chrona ya se había calmado, y Kid le había sugerido que vieran la televisión, para que ella se distraiga, ahora se reía de vez en cuando, por la película que veían _`Un Gigoló por accidente`_. Repentinamente, el teléfono sonó _–Si, diga- Buenas tarde. Se encontrara el joven Death The Kid – Habla el mismo- Bueno joven, quisiera que venga en este momento a la delegación local. Lo que sucede, es que sus amigos, han sido detenido por que en su contra ahí sospechas de que sean pedófilos y también porque agredieron física y verbalmente a un guardia de seguridad – _El pelinegro no podía creerlo_ – ¿Joven, está ahí?- S-si, salgo enseguida para a-allá…-_ Colgó el teléfono -¿Shinigami-kun…ocurre algo?- Pregunto Chrona. Kid suspiro hondamente –Chrona, cámbiate por favor. Tenemos que ir a la delegación- ¿P-porque? –Los chicos están ahí detenidos-¿Y de que los acusan? –Kid se paso la mano por la cara – De pedofilia y de agresión –La peli rosa estaba perpleja- Me…me iré a cambiar de ropa.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Firme aquí…aquí, aquí también- Kid se encontraba firmando papeles. Estaba molesto. Tenía, además, que pagar un monto, para la fianza de los chicos. Mientras él hacia esos documentos. Chrona se iba a ver a los chicos -¿Se encuentran bien?- ¡Chrona, despertaste!- Grito Maka- S-sí, pero…pero díganme. ¿Están bien?- Si, bueno, Black Star fue el único golpeado –Dijo Soul - ¿Cuándo nos van a sacar de aquí? – Pregunto Liz- Kid-kun está haciendo el papeleo y va a pagar la fianza, p-para que todos puedan salir – Hubo un suspiro general – Ay, verdad, ni cuenta me di. Te pusiste la ropa tu sola – Hablo Liz. Tenía en la parte inferior lo mismo que lo del di anterior, pero arriba se había puesto un chaqueta negra, manga larga – Si bueno, es que ustedes solo me trajeron ropa p-pequeña – Es verdad – Un policía se acerco – Con permiso señorita. Debo abrir la reja de la carceleta. Sus amigos ya se pueden ir- ¡Al fin! – Gritaron todos emocionados.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

- A ver, explíquenme, por qué rayos los acusaron de pedófilos y de agresión – Ya se encontraban en la casa y Kid pedía cuentas. Era todo un _padre_ lleno de ira, después de haber sacado a sus _hijos_ de problemas –Pues…Todo fue por culpa de Black Star- Dijo Soul, acusete –¡No es cierto!- ¡Explíquense! –¡Bueno, ya! Lo que paso fue que Black Star se peleo con un niño por un cereal. Y luego, pensaron que era pedófilo. Después lo querían llevar a la delegación y Maka-chan por defenderlo, también la acusaron de pedófila. Y al final el guardia insulto a Liz y ella lo masacro literalmente- Explico Tsubaki – Entiendo. Pero todos ustedes han ocasionado un problema… -N-no puede ser tan grave, Shinigami-kun- Dijo Chrona, como toda una _madre_ consentidora en defensa de sus _hijos_ –Si lo es Chrona. Para sacarlos bajo fianza, tuve que gastarme todo el dinero de los pasajes de regreso a Shibusen- Silencio general – ¿E-eso quiere decir que nos quedaremos, por un largo tiempo aquí?- Pregunto Maka - ¿Tu qué crees Maka? – Pero..Pero Kid, podemos hablar con tu padre – Ya lo intente apenas llegue…Y no sé porque pero ¡No contesta!... –Ok, ok. Ya entendí, no te exaltes- Dijo Liz – Jóvenes. ¿Puedo sugerirles algo? – Dijo el anciano, interrumpiendo su conversación – Diga usted – Que tal, si por unos días, mientras mejoran su situación económica, buscan trabajos de medio tiempo - ¿Medio tiempo? – Pregunta general – Es…cierto. Podemos trabajar de meseros, ayudantes o yo que sé – Dijo Kid – Yo, yo quiero trabaja en el súper – Dijo Black Star - ¡TÚ NO VUELVES AL SÚPER! – Le gritaron todos…

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 2º 8D! Espero que le haya gustado =w=! Review?!

En el próximo capítulo:

– _¡AHHHHH!- Aquel grito, hizo que soltara su tasa. Luego escucho que alguien corría escaleras abajo. Saco la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Vio a un chico desnudo que corría en círculos, sin saber a dónde ir. A la pelirrubia se le fue el sueño…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen exclusivamente a Atsushi Okubo. No son míos, por desgracia.

Diálogo de personajes– / Pensamiento de personajes

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

III. A buscar trabajo ¡Ragnarok, una mina de oro en potencia!

Se removió ligeramente bajo las sabanas. El sol le daba en el rostro. Era molesto. Se levanto rápidamente. Estaba soñolienta. Quería dormir más. Cerró las cortinas y se volvió a acostar. Abrazo su almohada, era suavecita y peluda… ¿Peluda? Abrió los ojos completamente. Se le fue el sueño…

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Maka fue la primera en levantarse. Así con su pijama de rayas, fue hasta la cocina por una taza de café caliente, para que el sueño se le fuera por completo _– ¡AHHHHH!-_ Aquel grito, hizo que soltara su tasa. Luego escucho que alguien corría escaleras abajo. Saco la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Vio a un chico desnudo que corría en círculos, sin saber a dónde ir. A la pelirrubia se le fue el sueño…

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

_-¡MAKA CHOP! ¡AHHH! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES MALDITO! ¡MAKA QUITAMELO DE ENCIMA! ¡SUELTALA MALDITO ENFERMO! ¡AHHH!-_ Con tanto grito, nadie podía seguir durmiendo. En pijamas todos fueron a ver qué era lo que ocurría.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Maka lo empujo, alejándolo de Chrona -¡F-fuera de aquí!- Grito nerviosa Maka – ¡Ya les dije quien soy! – ¡N-no es cierto! – ¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Quieres que te lo demuestre con unos nuggis?! - ¡Maka que no se me acerque! – Dijo la peli rosa lloriqueando - ¡Ya dejen de gritar! ¡Tanto escándalo...Por! ¡Ahí Dios mío, un nudista! – Grito Liz, mientras señalaba al _nudista- _Waaa. Nunca había visto un nudista hermanita kyajaja – ¡No Patty, no mires!... ¡¿Quién de ustedes dos lo trajo?! – Preguntó Liz – ¡Yo no fui! – Grito Maka - ¡É-Él apareció en mi cama! – Ah ya en tu cama… ¡¿En tu cama?! – Grito Liz - ¡Yo no lo traje! – Grito Chrona.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Los tres hombres de la casa bajaron perezosamente, seguidos de Tsubaki. A todos se les fue el sueño, cuando vieron a un _nudista_ en la sala y a Maka, Chrona, Liz y Patty gritando, bueno, Patty riendo… -Oh my God- Dijeron los chicos. -¡¿Q-quién es él?!- Preguntaron desde las escaleras – ¡No sé, pero apareció en la cama de Chrona! - ¡¿CÓMO QUE EN LA CAMA DE CHRONA?! – Grito Kid - ¡Yo no lo traje! ¡Y n-ni siquiera sé quién es! – Se excusó la peli rosa - ¡Ya te dije que soy Ragnarok! ¡Y no sé cómo, pero tengo cuerpo humano! - ¡Tú no eres Ragnarok! ¡Además él está en el cuerpo de Chrona! – Grito Maka - ¡E-es cierto, Ragnarok es una cosa negra que para encima de mi cabeza y que se como lo primero que ve! ¡Así no sea comida! - ¡Con que me como lo primero que me veo, eh Chrona! ¡Ahora me las como a ti y a la calzones aburridos! - ¡Como que calzones aburii…AHHH! – Las dos empezaron a correr por toda la casa perseguidas por un _nudista._

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Y todos estaban más calmados, y decidieron sentarse a hablar en la sala –Entonces, tú dices que eres Ragnarok, pero Chrona dice que él sigue en su cuerpo – Dijo Soul – Si, pero, si yo siguiera dentro del cuerpo de Chrona, hace rato ya hubiera salido a chinganear al impostor- Dijo el _supuesto_ Ragnarok – P-pues Ragnarok, solo sale cuando él quiere y en esta ocasión, puede que no haya salido, para que tú sigas con la _b-broma- _¿Enserio crees eso? – Dijo sarcástico – Pues bien, intenta por lo menos sentir _mi presencia_ – Chrona lo miro seria. Lo intento, pero nada. – No siento nada…P-pero no significa nada – Testaruda – Resoplo molesto – Su cuerpo brillo y en un tris, se había convertido en la espada demoniaca de Chrona – ¡Ya ves! – Todos estaban sorprendidos, el chico decía la verdad, era Ragnarok _– Seguro, aunque tengas cuerpo humano, sigue siendo el mismo idiota_ – Dijo Maka en un susurro – Te escuche – Se transformo en humano y se paro frente a Maka, clavando sus ojos plateados en ella –Pues aun que no te guste te vas a tener que acostumbrar a verme la cara- La pelirrubia estaba muda, no por las palabras de el pelinegro, si no por lo que tenía en frente –R-Ragnarok, c-creo que deberías ponerte algo encima- ¿Por qué? – E-estas… - Desnudo – Completo Kid.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¿R-Ragnarok, ya estás listo?- Pregunto Chrona, afuera de su cuarto, donde Ragnarok se estaba vistiendo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al de cabellos estilo Cleopatra (El corte parecido al de Mello de Death Note). Toda su ropa era de color negro. Tenía puesto un polo manga acero, encima una chaqueta abierta con un estampado de calavera y una bufanda delgada. Llevaba un pantalón pitillo con cadenas y unas zapatillas modernas. Y como toque final un pircing en el labio inferior y las uñas de las manos de negro –T-te ves muy bien Ragnarok – Chrona le sonrió – Ya sé que me veo bien, pero… - La examino de pies a cabeza. Tenía un polo manga corta negro, un short negro que le llegaba a la mitad de las piernas, unas zapatillas negras. Y su cabello estaba, nuevamente, en dos colitas bajas - ¿Tú qué haces con ropa chiquita y sobre todo con el cabello largo? – A bueno lo de la ropa, las c-chicas, pensaron que era bueno que cambiara de look o algo así, y en cuanto al cabello, no sé cómo, pero ya lo tenía largo – Como sea. Oye hay algo de comer aquí. Me muero de hambre – Dijo mientras se sobaba el estomago – Si, claro que si-.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Ósea que tienen que trabajar para pagar sus pasajes, si es que el rayitas no se comunica con Shinigami- Exacto, pero tú también, deberás trabajar si ese es el caso – Dijo Soul. Ragnarok casi se atraganta con la comida – Espera un momento, yo trabajar. No lo creo amigo. Además, ella lo puede hacer por mí - Dijo señalando a Chrona – No lo hare – Dijo serenamente Chrona, sin apartar la vista de la Tv. A todos les extraño un poco la respuesta de la peli rosa, por lo general hubiera puesto cara de angustia o hubiera aceptado pacíficamente - B-bueno ya la oíste, no trabajara por ti. Así que… - Ragnarok seguía mirando a Chrona, quien ni se inmutaba por los ojos de otro – Si, lo sé. – Bien, entonces salgamos ya todos. A ver, qué encontramos – Dijo Soul.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Así se hace Chrona, niégate cuando es debido- Maka felicitaba a Chrona. Ella solo asentía. Estaban las dos solas buscando algo simple – Oye niñita, que linda faldita - ¡Cállate baboso! – Ese piropo había sido para Maka, tenia puesto un poco de manga corta rojo, su falda de siempre y unas valerinas negras – Idiotas. La mayoría de los hombres son unos idiotas. – Maka renegaba – Maka, mira…a-ahí hay un aviso – Se acercaron a la enorme ventana de lo que parecía una oficina. Decía: _`Se necesitan señoritas asistentes, para teatro. Razón aquí`. _Ambas entraron a la oficina – Buenas... – ¿Si, qué desean? – Bueno, queríamos saber, si el aviso de ahí, sigue vigente – Ah, sí claro, el aviso. Claro. Es para ustedes. Bueno estamos pagando 700 Forint's para empezar – Ambas asintieron a la señora que les hablaba – Bueno díganme, tiene experiencia alguna en teatro o danza – Ambas se miraron – Si, claro que la tenemos - ¿No la tienen verdad? – Ambas agacharon la cabeza vencidas – Bueno me caen bien, así que, tienen el trabajo, pero al menos deben saber bailar. Mañana vuelvan temprano. – ¡Gracias, señora muchas gracias! – Ambas abrazaron a la mujer con mucha fuerza, la dejaron sin aire y se desmayo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

- Bueno háganme una demostración de lo que pueden hacer, sin venden al menos tres prendas, tiene el trabajo chicas- Liz y Patty, habían encontrado un empleo en una tienda de ropas. La encargada les había puesto una prueba. –Ahí amiga, no sé si llevarme esta lencería. Digo, la quiero para verme sexy ante mi marido- Dijo una mujer de gran tamaño (De ancho) – Señora, si no se lleva esta prenda, se arrepentirá. A su esposo le encantara – Dijo Liz animando a la Doña – Eh, bueno señorita no sé, si me quede bien – Claro que le quedara bien, excelente, lo sé – Bueno me estas convenciendo, pero primero me la probare – Entro al probador y en cinco minutos salió. Los ojos de Liz estaban ciegos, de ver tanto horror de una sola vez.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Bueno Tsubaki-chan, mañana te espero a las nueve en punto – Dijo una ancianita – Claro señora, aquí estaré. Y muchas gracias por el empleo -. Tsubaki, había conseguido un empleo de ayudante de cocina en un restaurant. Era algo muy entretenido para ella. Le encantaba cocinar. Ahora se preguntaba por Black Star, qué tipo de empleo conseguiría.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Y así fue, como me entere de el significado de la palabra _´Coito´_- Dijo Soul – Vaya… que experiencia hermano – Dímelo a mí – Soul y Kid, estaban juntos buscando algo. Pero nada, al parecer, para ellos no había suerte _-¡Waaaa, es tan sexy!- ¿Pero dinos cómo se llama? –No lo sé. Solo sé que está parado en la pared de al lado y que esta ¡Mmmmm!-_ Unas chicas que estaban en un parque cercano, se encontraban gritando. Haciendo escándalo por un chico. Quién sería. A ellos no les importaba. Siguieron de largo pero entonces –Disculpen chicos ¿Podrían hacernos un favor?- Eran aquellas chicas que habían estado gritando -¿Podrían preguntarle a ese chico de ahí, como se llama?- Ellos estaban a punto de negarse, pero se dieron cuenta de que era Ragnarok –Se llama Ragnarok – Dijo Kid - ¡Chicas se llama Ragnarok! – Mas chicas salieron del parque gritando y con pancartas que decían: _¡Ragnarok!, ¡Ragnarok. I love!, ¡Ragnarok dame un hijo! o ¡Ragnarok te hare mío, así sea a la fuerza!_ Ambos se asustaron un poco. Pero pronto una idea maquiavélica y fácil de ganar de dinero, se les vino a la mente -¡Chicas no griten!- Soul las callo – Él es nuestro amigo, así que, en este ocasión, haremos de almas caritativas. Les podemos dar fotos de él o cosas de su uso diario. Pero claro, todo con un incentivo de por medio, ustedes entienden – Dijo Kid sobando sus dedos. Las fanáticas empezaron a correr, gritar y a golpearse las cabezas contra los arboles cercanos. Ragnarok era una mina de oro, que ambos explotarían, hasta decir basta. Sonrieron cómplices.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y todos ya habían retornado a la casa. Menos Black Star. - ¿Y tuvieron suerte en encontrar trabajo, chicos? – Pregunto Maka. Soul y Kid se miraron – Claro, ambos trabajaremos juntos – Dijo Soul – Somos ayudantes de un fotógrafo local – Culmino Kid – Que bueno. Chrona y yo también trabajaremos juntas en un teatro – Dijo Albarn sonriendo - ¿R-Ragnarok, y tú que encontraste? – Soy niñero – Dijo Ragnarok sin mirarla a los ojos. Parecía molesto - ¿Qué ejemplo le iras a dar a los niños que cuides? – Dijo Maka bufándose – Un mejor ejemplo que el tuyo, que-ri-da - ¿Qué quieres decir? – Digo, al menos, no llevo una MICRO falda y si tuviera una, no andaría por ahí levantándomela - ¡Yo nunca me eh levantado la falda! – (Recuerden el episodio donde Ragnarok, le levanto la falda a Maka) – Claro que sí. Cuando llegue a Shibusen, eso hiciste – Dijo canturreando – Que horror Maka. Nunca lo pensé de ti – Dijo Liz riendo – Muy mal Maka, muy mal – Dijo Kid con los ojos cerrados – Maka – chan… - Dijo Tsubaki tapándose la boca. Sus amigos no podían creerle al bocazas de Ragnarok –_Maka…Yo, que un poco más y te tenía en un pedestal, te me caíste_- Susurro Soul - ¡Soul no le creas! – Me voy a mi habitación… ¡No se alarmen si escuchan lo que parecen sollozos, son muy ejercicio de respiración profunda! – Eater se fue corriendo por las escaleras -¡Soul espera!- Grito Maka -¡Pobre chico! Fue un gran impacto el enterarse de tu travesura. Je- Rio Ragnarok. El cuerpo de Maka temblaba violentamente –R-Ragnarok, creo que, seria m-mejor que te fueras- Sugirió Chrona. Ragnarok la ignoro y dijo – Ni que la moñuda, pudiera hacerm…Mejor me largo de aquí – Se levanto del sillón, no sabía a dónde ir -¡MAKA CHOP!- ¡AHHHH! – El sillón se partió en dos - ¡Maka no rompas el inmobiliario de la casa! – Grito Kid. Albarn volteo a verlo con ojos de loca –B-bueno, s-si quieres puedes seguir rompiendo l-los muebles- Maka correteaba a Ragnarok por toda la casa. Hasta que él se escudo tras Chrona. Maka se detuvo frente a la peli rosa. Suavizó su voz – Chrona, párate por favor…Ahora siéntate aquí – Maka la tomo de los brazos y la sentó encima de Kid -¡Eh, Shinigami, cuidado con esas manos!- Grito Ragnarok. Quien a los pocos segundos, se encontraba corriendo de nuevo. Perseguido por Maka y _Libro-kun_, el libro justiciero, hasta capa tenia. - ¡VUELVE AQUI! - ¡TU ESTAS LOCA ME HARAS DAÑO! - ¡QUE VA, SOLO QUIERO ROMPERTE TODOS LOS HUESOS QUE TIENES! – Liz, Patty y Tsubaki, también se asustaron y se abrazaron de Kid y de Chrona, quienes ya estaban abrazados por tanto miedo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Después de la masacre. Reino la calma. Se encontraban comiendo. El ambiente era algo tenso. La puerta principal se abrió. Entro Black Star feliz, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Black Star. Al fin llegas ¿Deseas comer?- Pregunto amable Tsubaki – Si, claro – ¿Conseguiste trabajo? – Le pregunto Kid – Sipi - ¿Y de qué? – Pregunto Liz – Soy suplente, de el guardia de seguridad que golpeaste – Todos se atragantaron con la comida.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Soul, ábreme la puerta, por favor- Nadie respondía – Soul ¡Ábreme la pue…! – La mano de Soul, la jalo hacia adentro y la abrazo. Ella estaba sorprendida - ¿Es mentira, verdad? – Claro que lo es – Que bueno – Enterró su cabeza en su cuello, ella le correspondió el abrazo. Todo ante la luz de la sonriente luna.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Yo duermo en el piso- Puso una almohada y una colcha para echarse, se puso de espaldas y se tapo con una sabana- ¿R-Ragnarok? - ¿Qué? - ¿Estás seguro, d-de que quieres dormir en el suelo? – Si - ¿Estas...Enojado conmigo? – No. En realidad estoy sorprendido - No entiendo – Tú nunca te niegas para lo que yo te pido – Se levanto del piso y se acerco a la peli rosa. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando que le callera un coscorrón o que el jalara el cabello. _Pop pop_. Le palmeo al cabeza suavemente – Pero es mejor así. Que tengas carácter. Después de todo yo solo un hermano mayor, fastidioso y molesto, al cual a veces le debes bajarle los humos ¿Verdad? – Nunca pensó que Ragnarok podría ser tan amable con ella y menos, que él se considere su hermano. Su ser se lleno de dicha. Ahora podía decir que era feliz. Ya nunca más diría _´Estoy sola´_, ahora lo tenía a él y a sus amigos. En su rostro se pinto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Se había quedado dormida encima de Ragnarok, le estaba quitando el aire. Se levanto y vio en un reloj que colgaba de la pared, las una y cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada. Estuvo a punto de volver a dormir, pero entonces… ¡El Baile!... Salto de su cama y se metió a los servicios higiénicos, junto con su ropa.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

_Soul se acercaba lentamente a ella, estaba punto de besarla, algo que nunca había imaginado estaba a punto de suceder…-_¡M-Maka! ¡Abre la puerta!- Se despertó de su lindo sueño, se sonrojo al recordar lo que había proyectado su mente. Nuevamente unos golpes azotaron su puerta. Toda somnolienta la abrió -¿Qué…sucede Chrona?- Dijo bostezando - ¡Maka tienes que cambiarte de ropa, t-tenemos que practicar el baile! - ¿Baile?... ¿Qué baile? Yo quiero dormir – Dijo la pelirrubia. La oji azul la tomo por los hombros y la samaqueo -¡Maka, despierta! ¡Tienes que despertar!- ¡Ya, ya basta! ¡Ya desperté! ¡Tanto escándalo pro un baile!...El baile ¡El baile! - ¡Si el baile! - ¡Entra a mi cuarto aquí practicaremos! - ¿P-pero con qué música? – Tú serena, yo tengo varios discos – Ambas empezaron a idear pasos, bueno, Maka sobre todo.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Forint: Moneda húngara

Nya, me esforcé en el capi! Espero que les haya gustado n.n (¬¬*!) Review?!

En el próximo capítulo:

_- Ragnarok, tienes que sonreír mas para los pequeños – Lo intento – Yo sé que tú puedes – Quizá no sirva para esto- Su jefa era una maniática de la felicidad y de las buenas vibras y no toleraba que nadie se diera por vencido. La mujer empezó a temblar, lo cogió de los hombros - ¡NO TE VAS A DAR POR VENCIDO! ¡TU PUEDES! ¡EL ÉXITO ESTA EN TI! – Lo estaba samaqueando y en un acto de defensa, la empujo, haciendo que su cabeza diera contra una pared cercana. Bien, tenía un problema, a su jefa noqueada y a todos sus alumnos a su alrededor gritando -¡Pelea, pelea!- Este no era el mejor de sus días…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen exclusivamente a Atsushi Okubo. No son míos, por desgracia.

Diálogo de personajes– / Pensamiento de personajes

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

IV. Fotos, baile. Un gran niñero.

Todos los chicos, habían madrugado, para dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos.

– Bueno chicos, este es nuestro primer día de trabajo, así que hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros – Dijo Maka alentando al grupo

– Ya deja de parlotear moñuda – Dijo Ragnarok

– Cierra el pico

– Nop – Maka ya se encontraba haciendo hígado.

Cada uno partió. Excepto por Kid y Soul, quienes se quedaron unos minutos más en casa

- Soul, tenemos que llamar a Susan -

- ¿A quién? -

– La presidenta del club de fan's de Ragnarok -

– Oh, ya. Bien hay que llamarla y preguntarle cuántas fotos quiere en total y dónde nos encontraremos para dárselas -

– Sipi – Kid y Soul llamaron a la mencionada

– _Bueno chicos, pufff ¡Kyaaaa!...Bueno bueno ya me calmo. A ver para empezar hoy quiero un pedido de 37 fotos_ -

– Claro, ahora dime otra cosa. ¿Los pedidos que harás serán diarios? -

_- ¿P-pueden ser…diarios?...¡¡¡Kyaaaaaa, chicas, chicas. Las fotos serán diarias!!! ¡¡Kyaaaaaa!!-_

_- _Bueno entonces eran diarios. Ahora otro punto, dónde nos encontraremos para hacer la transacción -

- _¡En el parque! ¡Ah y que sea a eso de las 5 de la tarde!_ -

– Bien, entonces son 37 fotos diarias, en el parque, a las 5. Bueno Susan, ah sido todo un placer hacer negocios contigo y tus amigas. Hasta luego --

– ¡_Si, si! ¡Bye, bye_! – Kid termino la comunicación -

– Bueno Soul, hora de ponernos a trabajar -

– Tienes razón, pero debemos ser sigilosos, para capturar a Ragnarok, en su ámbito natural -

– Exacto – Ambos sonrieron y salieron se la casa con unas pequeñas mochilas, cargadas de cosas útiles y necesarias para su trabajo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Motteke Sailor Fuku - Lucky Star op

……  
BON-BON MON-MON Day  
Let's Get! Uh Uh Ah!  
RAN-RAN chop chop kick  
Look up! Fu Fu Ho!  
Hi! Education!! Love is ABC  
Undakada undakada unyaunya  
Harete harete hirenra  
Moteike!  
Saigoni waracchaunowa atashino hazu  
_Seera_ _[Sailor]_ fuku dakara desu - Ketsuron  
Getsuyoubinanoni!  
Kigenwaruino dousuruyo?  
Natsufukuga iino desu - _Kya? wa! ii [Kawaii]_  
Yapparine  
Saigoni waracchaunowa atashino hazu  
_Seera_ _[Sailor]_ fuku dakara desu - Ketsuron  
Aimu san _senchi _Sorya punitte _koto_ kai? Wao!  
Rappinguwa seifuku... Yoo shinete _koto_ kai? Po  
Ganbaccha Yachaccha  
Antokyappu & _Jyanjite_ _Ha_  
Aisei Aiseide sugetara Darlin' Darlin' AMUSE!

-Ah…ah- Ambas se encontraban respirando a bocanadas

– Muy bien chicas, muy bien – Felicitaba el director del teatro -Se han esforzado al bailar toda esta coreografía. Definitivamente se quedan en el elenco

- ¿E-elenco? – Preguntó Chrona

– Si, elenco. Oh, seguro se han confundido. Hubo una mala redacción al momento de colgar el aviso, no eran asistentes si no, bailarinas, je, bueno, pero aun así no hay problema verdad chicas

– No, claro que no, ninguno – Respondió Maka

– Bien, entonces, vengan para presentarlas con los demás chicos del elenco – Dijo sonriendo. Ambas estaban felices, ahora tenían seguro su trabajo. Se habían matado toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, aprendiéndose aquella coreografía, sobre todo fue más dificultoso para Chrona, quien era demasiado tímida para bailar y moverse libremente al son de la música. Ahora se encontraban dentro de un gran teatro, era hermoso, con motivos neoclásicos. Pasaron por diferentes ambientes, hasta llegar a una gran sala

– Chiiiiicosssssss – Dijo risueñamente el director. Una pequeña multitud de aproximadamente ocho chicos, las miraron. Se sintieron nerviosas

– Chicos, les quiero presentar a nuestras dos nuevas bailarinas, así que quiero que las ayuden a que se integren rápidamente al grupo. Sus nombres son Maka Albarn y Chrona Makenshi. Den un paso al frente chicas – Ambas se inclinaron un poco y saludaron

– Mucho gusto – Los demás chicos ni se inmutaron

– Bien, chicas ahora les presentare a todos. Él es, Belph Maréchal –dijo señalando a un chico rubio, con el cerquillo largo, el cual le tapaba los ojos. Piel blanca.

- La que sigue es Maryann Maréchal, ella es la hemrana gemela de Belph - con el cabello rubio largo, pero con un flequillo de lado y ojos color caramelo

– Yuriko Kurizawa – Una chica de cabello castaño claro mediano, hecho para atrás en una cola de caballo, que se convertía en un gran bucle. De ojos azules

– Jenna Druvength – Era la más baja del grupo. Su cabello era marrón oscuro, con un flequillo de lado. Y sus ojos eran de color té

– Jack Rose – Su cabello era rojo intenso con rayos negros y tenía casi el mismo peinado que Belph, solo que con el flequillo de lado. Ojos dorados

– También esta, Luanny de Sange – Piel extremadamente blanca. Cabello negro con rayos violetas. Largo, ondeado y con cerquillo de lado. Ojos Violetas

– Stephanía Mich – Cabello castaño mediano. Con un cerquillo que casi le tapaba sus ojos verdes.

– Y por último el primo de Luanny, Skull de Sange – Era casi idéntico a Luanny, la única diferencia se encontraba en su cabello, era mediano y se lo hacía en una cola de caballo, tenía un flequillo de lado.

-Bueno chicas- Dijo el director dirigiéndose hacia Chrona y Maka – Aquí les dejo a ambas, el libreto de nuestra próxima obra.

-¿Obra?- Preguntaron ambas

- Las dejo en buenas manos – Dijo mientras miraba al grupo

-Yo tengo que irme a ver lo que se necesita para la escenografía. _Chabyebye_- Se fue, por donde habían llegado. El silencio reino por unos minutos…

-Que bonitas… - Ambas escucharon un susurro en sus nucas

Maka y Chrona voltearon rápidamente para ver quién era. Se trataba de Stephanía, quien las miraba con una sonrisa – Hola –

-Eh h-hola- Hablo Maka

-Nyaaaa…que lindas las dos, con sus coletas, jeje- Stephanía las abrazo a las dos fuertemente. Maka y Chrona se sentían algo confundidas (asustadas) por la reacción de la chica.

-Nía…déjalas en paz- Hablo Luanny

-Chuuu…pero son adorables jeje- Luanny suspiro y se acerco a las tres.

-Controla tus impulsos lésbicos- Dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Oye ya te dije que no soy lesbiana, soy hibrida. Mitad humana, mitad lesbiana- Dijo Stephnía corrigiendo a Luanny.

-Como sea ya suéltalas, tenemos que enseñarles los pasos que deben hacer.-

-Bien, bien-

Chrona no entendió cuando Luanny le había dicho a Stephanía, que _controlara sus impulsos lésbicos._

-¿Maka, a-a q-que se refirió, con i-impulsos l-lésbicos?- Pregunto en un susurro la peli rosa

-Ah, eh…yo, bueno…es que, veras Chrona…- A Albarn, le daba algo de lata y vergüenza, explicarle eso a Chrona

-Significa que le gustan las mujeres…- Ambas miraron al que dio la respuesta, Jack Rose

-Hola, soy Jack, un gusto en conocerlas- Hablo el peli rojo

-I-igualmente - Respondieron ambas, un tanto sonrojadas. Después de todo, no todos los días se observa a un chico tan guapo.

-…Jaaaacky…- Unas manos delgadas abrazaron por la espalda a Jack. Se pudo observar que en su cuello Belph hundía su rostro.

-Bel, contrólate…no aquí…- Dijo con una sonrisa Jack

-Pero…me siento aburrido- Una de las manos de Belph se hallaba bajo el polo de Jack

Chrona y Maka no terminaban de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, era demasiado, para sus inocentes mentes. Sus ojos estaban de par en par abiertos.

-C-Chrona...Yo te explico…eh- Intento hablar Maka

-N-n-no e-es necesario M-Maka…yo e-entiendo esto p-perfectamente- Dijo Chrona sin apartar los ojos de los otros dos.

-Jeje..Parece que ambas se están rompiendo el ojo con estos dos – Yuriko sonreía

Las dos voltearon sonrojadas.

-No se preocupen, siempre es lo mismo con ellos. No viven sin hacer sus escenitas ante las personas nuevas que conocen-

-Jooo, mi hermano es un pervertido jeje- Rio Maryann

-Sii, típico en él y Jack- Hablo Jenna

Luanny y Nía, se acercaron donde estaban Yuriko, Marryan, Jenna, Chrona y Maka.

-Chicas. Ya debemos empezar a ensayar y a enseñarles los pasos a Maka y a Chrona - Dijo Luanny

-Ok- Canturreo el grupo

-¡Hey!...ustedes dos, ya paren. Venga acá tenemos que ensayar. Ya luego harán sus demostraciones de amor en privado – Dijo Luanny en tono pícaro, llamando la atención de Belph y Jack

-Que mala…Lyanny- Dijo Belph quejándose

-Nada, nada. Vamos.- Dijo con los ojos cerrados la pelinegra

-Oye… ¿Y Skull?- Pregunto Jack

-Oh, es cierto, no está ¿A dónde demonios se habrá metido este anormalito?- Dijo molesta Luanny

-Oye, _Lulu_- La llamo Yuriko

-¡No me llames así!- Grito Luanny

-No te exasperes querida. Solo te quería decir que Skull, está en el cuarto de escobas-

-Que mierda… ¡Skull, ven para acá ahorita mismo!- Como él no le hizo caso, ella fue a su encuentro.

-Oye- _Pum_. Le pateo la espalda. Skull se encontraba arrodillado en el piso y miraba con fascinación la pared.

-_Shhhh, _haz silencio-

-¿Por qué?-

-Los estoy escuchando. Ellos me hablan- Decía en susurros

-Estas…loco. Ven acá-

-¡No!-

-¡No seas terco, que vengas!-

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

_-Estas…loco. Ven acá-_

_-¡No!-_

_-¡No seas terco, que vengas!-_

-Mmm…parece que Luanny se va a tardar con Skull. En fin mejor empezamos- Dijo Yuriko

-Bien- Ambas asintieron

-La obra se titula _ ¨My Sweet Death¨. _En si trata, sobre un príncipe que es muy caprichoso. Todos le tenían que hacer caso, o debían atenerse a las consecuencias. ¡A rodar cabeza!. Jeje. Bueno en una de sus tantas salidas al pueblo, el príncipe ve a una _pueblerina_, que le pareció muy hermosa. Ambos chocaron miradas, _ella_ sintió miedo, porque era una ofensa mirar a los ojos a un noble. El caso es que _ella_ empezó a correr alejándose del príncipe y de su sequito. Pero nuestro engreído, había sido cautivado por una simple _pueblerina_. Dio la orden de que la capturaran, para someterla a su _castigo_ por mirarlo a los ojos. Los guardias la hallaron y la llevaron al castillo, ante el príncipe. Ordeno que los dejaran solos. Él solo quería diversión, nada más que eso. O por lo menos eso creía él. Empezó a decirle que tenía que pagar su falta. Que no la mataría. Pero eso a cambio de su cuerpo. _Ella_ empezó a reír y le dijo, que estaba en un error, no era mujer era un chico. El príncipe estupefacto, guardo silencio. En eso el chico le dijo algo que lo dejo aun mas impactado –_Soy un demonio, y el que tiene que pagar la falta por haberme mirado a los ojos eres tú_- Bueno entonces la historia transcurre en que el demonio en ese mismo instante, lo lleva al averno, para que el príncipe sea su ciervo. Pasan diferentes cosas y el demonio termina enamorándose del príncipe y viceversa. Pero habían dos inconvenientes, si un demonio se enamoraba, moría. Y si un humano besaba los labios de demonio cinco veces, sin excepción alguna, este también moría, por el dulce veneno que ya hacía en aquellos labios. Después, el demonio no quería aceptar que lo amaba, por miedo a morir. Pero al final se le declara al príncipe, y el humana lo hace, sip, beso los labios cinco veces. Ambos cayeron extendidos en el suelo frio. Muertos - Culmino Yuriko

-Vaya, historia tan romántica y…espera, dijiste que el demonio era chico- Pregunto Maka

-Sehh- Asintió Yuriko

-¿Y-y entonces, q-quiénes los interpretan?- Pregunto Chrona casi en un susurro

-¡Nosotros!- Gritaron Jack y Belph. Apareciendo de tras de Chrona, quien se petrifico con el grito.

-Hermanito, creo que tu y Jacky, deberían de gritar menos, petrificaron a Chrona. Mira, mira. No se mueve jeje- Dijo Maryann mientras le picaba la mejilla con un dedo.

-Upps..jeje – Rieron nerviosamente

_-¡Maldito bastardo sal de una puñetera vez!-_

_-¡Nunca!-_

Vieron salir a Luanny de la habitación escobas, literalmente echaba humo por la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Nía

-Otra vez con la misma estupidez de ¨Los oigo¨, el desgraciado de Skull tiene complejo del mocoso de la película ¨El 6º Sentido¨- Dijo Luanny

-¿Pero, el mocoso no decía ¨Los veos¨?- Pregunto Maryann

-Lo que sea, el punto es que no quiere salir. Hasta le eh pegado con lo más duro que encontré-

Al escuchar todo, Maka le sugirió algo.

-Disculpa. Luanny, si quieres darle más duro, te presto esto – En su mano se hallaba Libro-kun, el libro justiciero de 70, 526 páginas.

Al ver el gran tamaño del libro Luanny celebro a Maka.

-Mujer tu sí que estas preparada para cualquier cosa. ¡Gracias, con esto podre reventarle la cabeza a Skull!-Se fue corriendo

_-Skuuuuuul- Canturreo_

_-Ya te dije que no voy a salir de… ¡Qué rayos es eso!-_

_-Solo te diré… ¡70, 526 páginas!-_

_-¡AHHHH! ¡Estás loca!-_

Skull salió corriendo de la habitación. Para luego escudarse detrás de Maka y de Chrona.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Bueno niños, entonces, él será su nuevo maestro. ¡Saluden!-

Ya había llegado a su nuevo trabajo. Estaba en ese mismo instante en una pequeña sala con ocho niños y con una mujer, quien era su jefa. Los pequeños dijeron en coro un ¨Hola¨. Después de la presentación, su jefa se retiró, pero no sin darle ánimos. La sala quedo en silencio.

-Y… ¿Y qué hacen para divertirse?- Pregunto el ojiplata

Los niños se miraron entre

-¡RECREO TODO EL DÍA! ¡WUU SABE!- Gritaron los niños

Ragnarok dio pasos hacia atrás cuando vio que los pequeños convertían a la pequeña salita en un pandemónium. Mocosos anormales. Miedo y terror, eran las únicas descripciones de lo que sentía en ese momento.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¡No me pises la mano!- Le dijo Kid en un susurro

-Perdón, pero es que aquí es muy angosto- Soul también susurraba

-Lo sé, pero recuerda, que luego de esta incomodidad tendremos mucho dinero-

Ambos se habían escondido, en un pequeño armario que se encontraba en la sala donde Ragnarok enseñaba. Empezaron a tomar fotos de este. Capturaban cualquier movimiento que hiciese. Después de todo, las dementes fan's, pagarían lo que sea por unas pocas fotos de mala calidad.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

- ¡Hazme ca-ba-lli-to! – Grito la niña encima de él.

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos, desde que su jefa se había ido, y los pequeños monstros ya habían hecho del pobre saloncito una porquería, y a él, lo habían tumbado al piso, obligando a hacerles a cada uno caballito y si se resistía, jalaban de su cabello sin piedad. Malditos mocosos.

-¡Ya basta!- Grito, haciendo provocar un silencio total

-¡Rebelión de Kínder!- Grito uno de los niños -¡Ataquen!- Todos se abalanzaron sobre el pelinegro.

-¡No!- Se levanto del piso y corrió tan rápido como pudo a la salida. Cerró la puerta de golpe.

Al lado de su salón, se hallaba la oficina de su jefa, la cual salió para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

-¿Sucede algo Ragnarok?- Pregunto amable

-Los moco…digo los niños…son…algo agresivos…-

-Vamos, vamos. Solo son juguetones- Sonrió ella

-Pero…- Replico él.

-Te diré un secreto para controlarlos-

-¿Cual?- Pregunto con ilusión

- Ragnarok, tienes que sonreír más para los pequeños –

-Lo intento –

-Yo sé que tú puedes – Lo animo

-Quizá no sirva para esto- Se deprimió el chico.

Su jefa era una maniática de la felicidad y de las buenas vibras y no toleraba que nadie se diera por vencido. La mujer empezó a temblar, lo cogió de los hombros.

- ¡NO TE VAS A DAR POR VENCIDO! ¡TU PUEDES! ¡EL ÉXITO ESTA EN TI! –

Lo estaba samaqueando y en un acto de defensa, la empujo, haciendo que su cabeza diera contra una pared cercana. Bien, tenía un problema, a su jefa noqueada y a todos sus alumnos a su alrededor gritando

-¡Pelea, pelea!-

Este no era el mejor de sus días…

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Al final, son tres giros a la izquierda y todas terminamos arrodilladas en piso. Y con nuestros brazos ocultamos nuestros rostros.- Explico Luanny

Todas las chicas del elenco junto con Skull, se encontraban ensayando el segundo baile. La entrada al averno. Cuando ambos principales llegan al infierno. Chrona y Maka, miraban asombradas los pasos que realizaban. A simple vista parecían sencillos. Pero otra cosa era el mantener la sincronía con el grupo. Los chicos pararon de danzar, para poder tomar algo de agua y secarse el sudor.

-Jack, Belph. Es hora de que practiquen la escena final- Dijo Skull

-¡Ok!- Dijeron en coro.

-¡Skull pervertido! jeje- Rio Luanny

-¿Y ahora yo qué hice?- Pregunto Skull

-Eres un pervertido de closet. Quieres ver a mi hermanito y a Jacky haciendo jeje…kiss kiss…jeje – Bromeo Maryann

-¡No es cierto!...Solo quiero que practiquen nada mas…- Susurro de ultimo

-Oye mis palabras Skull…Cloooset- Canturreó Yuriko

-¡Ya no me fastidien!... ¡Y ustedes dos, ya, empiecen!- Demando Skull

-jeje…closet- Dijo Belph sonriendo

-¡Ya bájenle!-

Todos los presentes, excepto Belph y Jack, se sentaron. Luanny y Stephanía se acercaron arrodilladas a Maka y a Chrona.

-Chicas…- Llamo Nía

-¿Si?- Preguntaron ambas

-Preparen sus corneas para lo bueno- Dijo Luanny sonriendo y un poco sonrojada.

-¿P-por qué?- Pregunto inocentemente Chrona

-¿Se acuerdan de cómo es que mueren ambos?...El final- Yuriko apareció por detrás de Maka, poniendo sus manos encima de sus hombros.

-Kiss kiss- Susurraron Jenna y Maryann, quienes aparecieron a los pocos minutos.

La peli rosa y la pelirrubia se miraron entre sí. Con los ojos abiertos al extremo, miraron atentamente a los principales.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

_-…no lo hagas…el veneno de mi amor te consumirá…como tu amor lo hace conmigo- Rogo el pelirrubio_

_-No me pidas imposibles…contigo hasta el final. Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito…- Hablo el pelirrojo._

_Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente. Se arrodillaron en piso. El demonio tomo las manos del príncipe._

_-No los hagas, te lo imploro…no quiero que tu vida corra el mismo destino que al mía…Yo ya estoy condenado, en cambio tú…- Acaricio el rostro de su amanta- …tú tienes una vida por delante…no la desperd…-_

_Las palabras del demonio pelirrubio, fueron costadas por los labios del pelirrojo._

_-No, por favor no…- Rogo nuevamente_

_-Contigo- Beso –hasta – Beso - el- Beso – final…-_

_Ya solo faltaba uno para el final del príncipe. Mientras, el pobre demonio sentía como la vida se le iba. El príncipe recostó en el suelo al demonio y en sus labios susurro --_

_-__Vous avez donné mon coeur ... ma douce mort ... __–__ (Traducción: Te entrego mi corazón...mi final, dulce muerte...)_

_Beso por última vez, con gran pasión, los dulces labios del demonio. Un último suspiro. Ambos ya hacían en el piso, muertos... _

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Snif…snif…- Maka lloraba en silencio.

-¿Oye, rubita estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras?- Le pregunto Nía

-Es que…me da pena el final- Dijo Maka limpiándose las lágrimas -¡BRAVO! ¡QUE LINDO!- Grito Maka.

Todos rieron al escuchar los aplausos y gritos de Maka. Luanny vio a Chrona llorar también.

-¿También lloras porque te dio penita el final?- Pregunto la pelinegra

-N-no- Respondió Chrona

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto confundida

-L-lloro…p-por la bella imagen que acabo de ver…-

-Amiga, a mí se me hace que tú también eres de closet. Igualita a Skull…- Bromeo Lyanny

-¡Oye Luanny, ya te oí!- Grito Skull

-¡Cierra la boca!- Le grito a su primo.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Kyuuu =w=!...Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo!...Me demore mucho en actualizar, disculpen al demora XD!...jeje, bueno, en esta ocasión opte por poner un toque de yaoi (El yaoi sabe! +¬+…YAOI RUlzzZzZ!). Déjenme review's. Onegai X33!

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Chrona, quien te parece más guapo? ¿Belph, Jack o Skull?- Se detuvo a la altura de la habitación de Chrona al escucharse esa pregunta de los labios de Maka._

_-¡¿EH?!...ah b-bueno. Creo que…S-Skull ¿Y a ti?- _

_-Mmm…no lo sé. Los tres son muy guapos. Aunque, creo que elijo a Jack. –_

_Agrando sus ojos rubíes, al escuchar eso. Sentía rabia de los mencionadas. Se lo cantaría a Kid. Y luego, con ayuda de este, averiguaría quienes eran esos tales Jack, Skull y Belph. Se fue corriendo a la habitación de Kid. Las dos chicas siguieron conversando._

_-Son m-muy buenas persona, amigos- Dijo Chrona_

_-Si…a mi me parece que hay algo entre Belph y Jack- Afirmo Maka_

_-Q-que linda pareja harían- _

_-Dios…Chrona… ¿No serás del closet también?- Pregunto juguetona la rubia. _


End file.
